hohrpgseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Human Torch DCM (S1-S1)
Johnny Storm / The Human Torch has appeared in the DC/Marvel RPG, Season 1. |- | |} * Special Note: The Fantastic Four storyline and continuity is being rebooted and retold in this RPG. Some creative liberties and license have been taken for creative and storytelling purposes, as well as for modernization purposes. Character History “Flame on!” - Johnny Storm Earlier Life Growing up in suburban Glenville, New York, Jonathan Storm suffered in his young life. He lost his mother in a car accident whereas his father, Franklin Storm, a talented surgeon, managed to escape from the accident unharmed. Despite his professional skills, he was unable to save his wife's life and spiraled into alcoholism and financial ruin. After killing a loan shark in self defense, Franklin was sent to jail and Johnny was primarily raised by his sister Susan, despite their closeness in age. Despite the dramatic manner of his mother's death, Johnny was drawn to automobiles and became quite the mechanic at a young age. While still a teenager, he selflessly rescued two of his friends from a burning building. No stranger to adventure, he was nearly chosen as the human host of the demonic Zarathos. He was attacked by the legendary St. Germaine, who sought the power for himself. Johnny escaped the lure of Zarathos with the help of archaeologist Max Parrish, the uncle of Cammy Brandeis, who Johnny had a bit of a crush on. This was an example of his normal life, until the life altering rocket ride into space. The Fantastic Four Sometime after finishing high school and college, Johnny, following Sue in her career, joined Reed Richards' crew in a space flight, having been determined to research cosmic radiation only to suffer set backs until he is helped with Victor van Damme, whom pays for the trip. During the flight, a cloud of cosmic radiation appears and everyone is ridden with it, altering their DNA forever. The cosmic rays wreaked havoc on the starship's insufficient shielding and they were forced to return to Earth immediately. When they crash-landed they found that their bodies were changed dramatically, Johnny is now able to transform into a flaming monster. Victor got powers, as well, but was horribly injured and disfigured. Calling himself Human Torch in tribute to the World War II era hero of the same name, the youthful Johnny found new adventure as part of the Fantastic Four, proving to be an invaluable if somewhat volatile member of the team. For four years they were big-time heroes, almost celebrities. While they had their own adventures, Reed swore to nurse his friend Victor back to health. Then one day, Victor seemingly dies, swearing vengeance on Reed before he does. His body is shipped back to Latveria, where unknown to them his scientists nurse him back to health, and he becomes monarch of Latveria. Falling out with his teammates after Victor’s apparent death, Johnny left the group after the group disbanded. Reed tries to get a patent for his inventions, Ben's a vigilante, and Sue's taken a job at Stark Industries, the company owned by Reed's old college roommate, Tony Stark AKA Iron Man. While alone on his own, acting as a superhero, Johnny encountered amnesiac World War II hero Namor the Sub-Mariner. Recognizing Namor from comic books, Johnny dropped him into the sea, hoping to restore his memory. However the plan did not worked, Johnny decided to help Namor with his memory as well as getting him a job somehow, although the hero did not want one. Role in the DC/Marvel RPG, Season One Regular Appearance Johnny Storm stands about six feet tall, and weighs about one hundred and seventy-five pounds. He has a lean, muscular physique, and has short light brown hair and blue eyes. Before the accident he would have worn street clothing, however when he was a member of The Fantastic Four, he wore special clothing under his own clothing that were made of unstable molecules which will not burn when he activates his flame powers. Trademark Gear None, not counting any of his own mechanic equipment and motorcycle or any other personal possessions. Powers Originally having no powers until being ridden with cosmic radiation, Johnny can now transform his body in fire at will. Under normal usage, he is able to maintain his flame form for up to 17 hours. This allows him to fly at supersonic speeds, project fireballs or create other fiery objects, manipulate existing flame, and absorb heat with some mental strain. He can generate a nova-level burst of flame, one million degrees Fahrenheit, although this usually exhausts his powers for some time. Weaknesses At an average rate of expenditure of energy, Johnny can maintain his plasma state for about 16.8 hours before he is forced to revert to his solid state. His physical condition (health, injury or exhaustion) also limits his flame's duration. The flame is supported by the presence of oxygen, and thus is extinguished in low air pressure or a vacuum. Johnny’s flame can be extinguished by smothering materials, such as water, sand, fire-fighting foam, and heat-resistant blankets, unless his flame is at such intensity that it immediately vaporizes such materials on contact. If hit with small amounts of water, up to about five gallons, Johnny can turn it to steam with relatively little effort. More water than that could extinguish his flame at its normal level, and he would have to wait until he could evaporate the residual moisture before re-ignition. Johnny’s light output is mostly in the infrared region of the spectrum, and is invisible to the unaided eye. Less that 10% of his total power output is in the visible portion of the spectrum. Thus, when aflame, he is dimmer than one would expect of so powerful an energy source. Category:Super Heroes Category:Fantastic Four members